April Fools
by alice dreamland
Summary: Hai! Gue Kagamine Len, cowok kece yang punya segudang fans. Dan di hari april fools ini… GUE KETIBAN SIAL! For Kei-T Masoharu's Birthday.


**-April Fools-**

***For Kei-T Masoharu's Birthday***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Humor, Parody**

**Warning: ****Alur ****lambat/ngebut, typo****(s), a****ll in Len's PoV. Bahasa campur (Kebanyakan gue-elo, tapi ada aku-kamu). Kat, maaf telaaatt QAQ**

**Summary: Hai! Gue Kagamine Len, cowok kece yang punya segudang fans. Dan di hari april fools ini… GUE KETIBAN SIAL!**

Hai! Masih inget gue? Cowok kece yang punya segudang fans. Oke. Mungkin kalian pikir gue narsis. Gue ngaku, gue memang narsis kuadrat. Tapi kan gue memang kece!

_"__LEEENN! CEPETAN! MAU DAPET _PANCAKE_ PISANG-NYA ATAU GA SEEEHH?!"_

Ah. Itu panggilan dari Kaa_-san_ tersayang. Yap, nama gue Len Kagamine. Dan Kaa_-san_ sekarang lagi manggil gua dengan suaranya yang cetar membahana badai. Manggil gue? Emangnya gue belum bangun?

Bukan… Tapi gue…

.

.

.

Kebanyakan ngaca di depan cermin.

O-Oke… Jangan salahin gue! Salahin Kami_-sama_ yang ngasih gue wajah kece!

_"__HOI! LEN_-NII!_! LAGI NARSISAN DI DEPAN CERMIN NI YE? MAU GA _PANCAKE_ PISANGNYA? ATAU GUA HABISIN SEKARANG!"_

"EMAAAK! JANGAN HABISIN LENKA!" Gegara panggilan adik yang unyu, mungil, keren, _cute_, tapi ga sekece gue, gue langsung ngelonyor turun ke lantai satu ngunain seragam kesayangan gue.

"Len_-nii!_ Lama banget sih! Sudah berapa lama hah ngaca di depan cermin?!" jerit Lenka dengan wajah o-em-ji.

"Sudah ah! Ga usah banyak tanya!" jerit gue kesel. Kalau sampe adik gue yang serigala berbulu domba atau singa berbulu domba itu tahu gue ngaca di depan cermin selama satu jam penuh, hancur sudah imej gue di sekolah.

"Sekarang, mana _pancake_-nya?" gue tagih keras-keras sambil ngeletakin tangan gua di depan mukanya yang sudah mirip spongebob yang lagi nyengir ga bersalah.

"Sudah habis," jawab Lenka sambil nyengir kuda dan membentuk huruf 'V' di jari pertanda… 'Peace~.'

NUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _PANCAKE_ KESAYANGAN GUE!

"LEENKAAAAAAA~!" Awas aja nih anak. Gue hajar baru tahu rasa. Lenka masih saja nyengir dengan jari 'Peace~.' Gue mulai ndekati dia. Wajahnya mulai pucat pasi. Unyu, tapi juga ngeselin.

"LEN_-NII!_ ADA KUNTILANAK DI BELAKANG LEN_-NII!" _Tiba-tiba Lenka njerit dengan wajah terkejut sambil nunjuk di belakang gue.

Eh? Kuntilanak?

.

.

.

"EMAAAAAAKKKKK!" O-Oke… Sekarang teriakan gua sudah jauh lebih keras daripada panggilan Kaa_-san_ yang cetar membahana itu. Gue mulai memberanikan diri buat lihat kuntilanak di belakang gue…

.

.

.

Ngak ada apa-apa kok. Berarti gua…

.

.

.

DITIPU!

"LENKA~!" Gue cari kehadiran setan kecil bermuka unyu itu… Eh? Sudah hilang?

.

.

.

"DIA LARI WAKTU GUE LAGI TERIAK KETAKUTAN! AARRGGGHHH!" batin gue sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut gue yang sudah gue sisir rapi-rapi di depan cermin. Tapi tenang~ Ada stok sisir di dalam tas sekolah. Bisa nyisir di sekolah deh. Fufufu.

Gue lihat kesana kemari. Ga ada apa-apa, berarti Lenka sudah berangkat ke sekolahnya. Gue pun jalan, tapi tiba-tiba saja gue ngerasa ada sesuatu _kresek-kresek_ yang gue injek.

Gua ambil benda yang ternyata kertas itu, lalu baca keras-keras di dalam OTAK.

_Kepada Len-nii:_

_HAPPY APRIL FOOLS~!_

Tiba-tiba aja gue ngerasa seperti ada petir yang nyambar gue di siang bolong…

Oh ya ya… April fools… Hehehe…

.

.

.

SIIIAAALLLL! GUA LUPA KALAU HARI INI TUH APRIL FOOLS DAY!

Masih dengan wajah pucat pasi dan shok setengah mati, gua melihat kearah Kaa_-san_ dengan wajah harap-harap cemas. Kaa_-san_ yang sedari tadi diem sambil _sweatdrop_ pun akhirnya ngeliat gua dengan wajah binggung.

"_Pancake?"_

Sayangnya, kami_-sama_ ngak berpihak sama gue.

Kaa_-san_ hanya nyengir ga bersalah sambil membentuk huruf 'V' dengan kedua jari di tangan kanannya. Gue mulai ngerasain firasat buruk…

"Happy april fools day!"

.

.

.

NOOOOO!

.

**Maaf banget buat Kei karena ini pendek. Dan lagi sudah bukan April Fools ya, telat berapa bulan ini… Pendek banget yah, ****saya****tahu ._. Maaf aneh, ****saya****buat rada buru-buru ._.**

**Sekian, sampai jumpa!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


End file.
